Given an estimated 125,000 youth by the year 2000 with HIV-ill mothers (primarily single parents), it is imperative to develop innovative models of community support for these youths. These parents/guardians are frequently disabled, preoccupied or disoriented by their illness as well as by substance abuse, seriously impairing the caretaking, guidance and support of their youngsters. The youths can suffer from powerful feelings of denial, depression, anger, grief and abandonment and are at risk of poor developmental outcomes. The importance of mentoring relationships for at-risk youth has been lately "rediscovered," but suitable adult mentors are generally not available for inner city, minority youths. This study proposes peer mentoring as the most practical and potentially effective mentoring model for early adolescents who are under stress due to impending or actual bereavement. The specific aims of the study are: 1. To conduct an efficacy trial of peer mentoring for early adolescents with HIV-ill parents. Eligible families with youths aged 10-15 served by a community-based HIV/AIDS outreach organization will be voluntarily randomly assigned to two conditions: a) experimental (n=80)-a peer mentoring program centered around 20 older, trained Jr. Peer Mentors aged 13-17 with adult supervision, plus regular services and referrals for parents/youths; or b) control (n=80)-regular services and referrals for the family/youths, "as usual" (The control families will be placed on a waiting list for the mentoring program for one year.) Youth and family outcomes for mentees and mentors will be measured at six month and one year follow-ups. Primary youth behavioral outcomes are: psychological functioning, academic adjustment, alcohol and drug-use, HIV risk behaviors, delinquent/violent behaviors, peer relationships, prosocial activities, coping/problem-solving. Family outcomes are: parent/guardian functioning; improved permanency planning. 2. To determine the mechanisms (mediating variables) through which peer mentoring improves outcomes for the mentees, e.g., consistency and continuity of relationship; teaching/role modeling; emotional support/empathy; advocacy; and behavioral reinforcement. 3. After the conclusion of the one-year efficacy trial, to examine the longer-term outcomes of peer mentoring through naturalistic longitudinal research for an additional two years. The study becomes naturalistic after one year because crossovers from the control to the mentoring group will be permitted and some mentees who are doing well may be trained as mentors. Primary outcomes will continue to be defined as in specific aim #1.